Deer hunting is a multi-million dollar sport, with some of the most expensive equipment and gear. For many years, hunters have utilized automatic deer feeders, which are timed to disperse various types of deer feed, such as corn, out of a container onto the ground to attract the deer to a desired hunting location. Similar feeders are also used on farms and ranches to automatically feed livestock at designated times.
Generally, such feeders comprise a large barrel-like container in which the feed is stored, where the container is raised many feet from the ground through the use of tripod stilts or hung from a tree. At the bottom of the feed barrel, there is a hole through which the feed drops onto a timed and motorized dispenser, which is activated at desired times during the day and has a rotating fan-like mechanism to disperse the feed over a large area on the ground around where the feeder is located.
A problem with such feeders is that the motorized dispenser and the hole in the storage container are exposed even when not in use. Such exposure allows animals, such as squirrels and raccoons, access to the feed causing more feed to come out, thus causing waste.
Moreover, moisture and humidity are leading problems in such feeders, including protein feeders for cattle and other livestock, wherein the moisture and humidity causes certain feeds to clump in large chunks, thus fouling the feeder mechanism and clogging the hole at the bottom of the feeding barrel, preventing the feeder from satisfactorily spreading the feed externally from the storage barrel, or from being dispensed from a protein feeder.